


Our own path to happiness

by kurenohikari



Series: The path to happiness [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam's P.O.V, F/M, Family, Graduation, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, Love, Pride, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've followed Dean and Sam through their path to reach happiness, let's now read about the beginning of their children's own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our own path to happiness

"My name is Adam Gideon Winchester for those who don't know me" I started loud and clear "I am the oldest brother of three, my other two siblings also graduating tonight".  
  
I gazed towards Luke who had his arm around his genius girlfriend's shoulders, she was two years younger but Anabeth was still graduating with us. Mark, next to Luke, was holding his girlfriend's, Sarah, hand and smiling back at me.  
  
"My father always told me that knowing how to defend myself and being in good state was one of the most essential things in life. That's why my brothers and I got into sports and put all our efforts into them. I became the baseball team's captain, Lucas the fencing one and Mark the quarterback" I chuckled at the cheers of our team mates and the cheerleaders squad.  
  
"However" I continued shutting them up "My mother was different... she believes that intelligence and kindness are the key to triumph in this word, because even if you don't have the abilities to become the strongest person your mind could turn into your more lethal tool".  
  
A lot of adults, especially teachers, started nodding their head while teenagers, with the exception of my siblings and girlfriends, shook theirs.  
  
"That is why the three of us worked hard to get where we are. I got accepted into medicine at Harvard, to save as many people as I can. Mark into Stanford for law, to imprison the bad guys. And Luke into Yale to study politics, to make this world better".  
  
I might not have a girlfriend or boyfriend but I was very happy that the ones of my brothers were going to the same university as them. Anabeth for architecture and Sarah for journalism with a minor for photography. The last thing I wanted is them to break up for a stupid things as distance, they love each other way too much for that.  
  
"What I am trying to say is that my siblings and I learned a lot, of not everything, from our parents. Especially about their pasts" I looked to where my parents were sitting, mom with tears in her eyes being held by dad, who was looking right back at me with pride in his eyes "Things never were easy for them, they had to work hard to be really happy. But they achieved it, they walked their path of happiness proudly and reached their goal" I returned my eyes to my companions "Now it's our moment to grow and learn in our own. It is time for us to walk our own path of happiness. With that said I wish you a happy graduation and success in your future, cause I know that you all have the abilities and will achieve your goal just like my parents".  
  
Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. I just smiled and accepted gracefully my diploma, before getting off the stage. Later during the celebrating party I was attacked by a bear momma hug from my mother and then from my father.   
  
"I am... no we are so proud of you" dad told me.  
  
There was a vulnerability in his tone, which  is so rare to find in him, that it shook me deeply. However, I soon snapped out of my trance and hugged him back.   
  
"Thanks dad" I told meaning it.  
  
"No, thank" he replied with a big honest smile "You made us very happy, more than you know. And I am sure that you'll find someone that will make you this happy too. Don't fear the change, because you are ready to walk into this new path".  
  
"Thanks dad" I said, surprised by his words. He always been a man of actions rather than words, that is mom's domain.  
  
"Then let's stop this chick flick moment, and let's celebrate!" he announced making me laugh, this was more like dad.  
  
_But... he is right. I will walk my own path of happiness and I will achieve my own goal._ I thought calmly. _After all, I am a Winchester and we never give up_.


End file.
